Takeda Ittetsu, conseiller matrimonial
by AsterRealm
Summary: Takeda Ittetsu avait imaginé son futur de bien des façons, mais aucune d'entre elle ne s'approchait de près ou de loin de ce qu'il vivait aujourd'hui. Ainsi allait la vie ; on ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre l'alignement des planètes, après tout. OS - beaucoup de pairings, haha.


**Disclaimer** : Furudate Haruichi

 **Pairing** : ... beaucoup trop. XD

 **Temps d'écriture** : Environ 7h.

 **Niveau de challenge** : Level 2/5 (mais c'est juste parce que je bloque à fond lol. Sinon c'est un 1). Oui vous vous en foutez, mais c'est pour que je m'en souvienne après, lol. Pour les stats tmtc.

 **Note** : Je suis en blocage d'écriture je suis désolée rguirgroeg un jour j'écrirai des trucs de qualité. En attendant, prenez cet OS à la con, car c'est toujours sympa d'écrire des OS à la con. :D

* * *

Lorsque Takeda Ittetsu avait dû choisir, comme bien d'autres jeunes gens de son âge, le métier auquel il se destinait, il n'avait pas hésité longtemps. Alors en troisième année de lycée, il avait feuilleté les quelques tracts disponibles afin de choisir les études qui lui conviendraient le mieux. La littérature, évidemment, avait toujours été son premier choix ; mais il devait avouer avoir caressé l'idée un moment de se lancer dans l'étude de la philosophie, un domaine qu'il avait toujours apprécié – au grand étonnement de ses parents et camarades de classe.

Si on lui avait dit, à l'époque, quel serait son rôle à presque trente ans, il aurait eu du mal à y croire. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la littérature, moins encore avec la philosophie.

Les mains jointes posées sur la table, le dos bien droit, il écoutait parler Asahi avec attention. Lorsque ce dernier eut terminé son discours (ponctué d'hésitation et de raclages de gorge à tout va), Takeda prit un instant pour réfléchir à une réponse appropriée.

— Je ne suis sans doute pas le mieux placé pour te donner des conseils, dit-il d'une voix mesurée.

— Ah... désolé, s'excusa l'ace de l'équipe de volley de Karasuno. Je ne voulais pas vous faire perdre votre temps. Enfin, c'est que... on m'avait... (il regarda ailleurs puis se reprit :) Quelqu'un m'a dit que vous l'aviez aidé à se sortir d'une situation semblable. Que vous, euh, vous y connaissiez dans ce genre de questions...

Quelqu'un ? Takeda ne laissa pas la gêne se manifester sur ses traits ; il hocha lentement la tête, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

— Eh bien, je vais faire de mon mieux, dans ce cas.

Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, inspira un grand coup puis poursuivit :

— Si cette fille...

Asahi eut si subitement l'air angoissé qu'il secoua la tête pour effacer sa dernière phrase. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Si cette personne te plaît vraiment, la meilleure solution est encore d'en parler avec elle. Tu es jeune ; le moment est idéal pour te lancer. Tu ne risques pas grand chose, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est que, hum... cette personne est un... une amie. Proche. Je n'ai aucune chance, de toute façon. Si elle refuse, j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille plus m'adresser la parole... que ça laisse une gêne, vous comprenez ? Et puis...

Il hésita un long moment. Takeda prit son mal en patience.

— Et puis, nous avons beaucoup d'amis communs, et pour les... euh... activités que... enfin, je veux dire...

— Tu as peur que ça ruine l'ambiance de votre groupe d'amis ?

Asahi parut soulagé que le professeur eût si vite compris.

— Ce genre d'étape n'est jamais facile à appréhender, continua Takeda. Je ne dirai pas qu'il est impossible que quelque chose change entre vous – ou avec vos amis communs. Mais si cette personne est réellement ton amie, je crois qu'elle ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. On ne peut être sûr de rien si on n'ose pas faire le premier pas, n'est-ce pas ? Prends ton courage à deux mains et tout se passera très bien.

— Mais si...

— La dernière chose à faire, quoi qu'il en soit, est de partir perdant. La négativité ne mène jamais à quoi que ce soit de bon, tu ne penses pas ?

Asahi passa une main à l'arrière de son crâne. Puis il lui offrit un sourire embarrassé.

— Vous avez raison. Merci beaucoup.

Il se leva, suivi par Takeda lui-même.

— Je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

— Merci.

Le garçon se détourna et disparut dans le couloir. Takeda laissa échapper un profond soupir.

— L'adolescence, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

C'était la deuxième fois déjà qu'on venait lui demander conseil pour des problèmes intimement personnels sur lesquels il n'avait guère d'expérience. Il enseignait la littérature classique, rien de plus ; et si celle-ci évoquait souvent les ardeurs amoureuses des adultes en devenir, il n'en était pas pour autant un expert, encore moins un conseiller.

Bon, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Asahi de chercher l'oreille attentive d'un adulte à sa disposition. À son âge, il aurait été heureux de pouvoir poser des questions à un quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents – il fallait avouer que c'était tout de même un sujet relativement gênant.

Il partit se servir un thé chaud qu'il sirota lentement, plongé dans ses pensées. Il souhaitait à Asahi d'avoir du succès dans son entreprise. Les chagrins d'amour étaient parfois bien difficiles à surmonter, surtout à cet âge.

Enfin, c'était une chose de faite. Il avait accompli son devoir. Il devait avouer en être plutôt satisfait.

Takeda Ittetsu, pourtant, était loin d'être tiré d'affaire.

Il s'en rendit compte lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, Daichi lui demanda poliment s'il était disponible pour une conversation privée. Curieux, il avait suivi le capitaine à l'écart du gymnase, suffisamment loin pour ne pas attirer les oreilles indiscrètes.

— On m'a dit que vous étiez un spécialiste des conseils de cœur, c'est vrai ? demanda Daichi sans plus de cérémonie.

Pris de court, Takeda ne sut tout d'abord quoi répondre ; il bougea la tête dans un signe qui ne signifiait pas grand chose mais que Daichi avait apparemment pris pour un « oui » tonitruant.

— Si vous étiez amoureux de quelqu'un de très proche de vous, disons, c'est un simple exemple, votre meilleure amie. Imaginons que cette amie ne soit pas très attirée par les personnes comme vous – je veux dire, disons qu'elle aime plutôt... enfin, peu importe. Disons que vous tenez vraiment à déclarer votre affection à cette amie malgré les grandes chances de rejet de sa part. Vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux se lancer tout de suite, histoire de faire passer la pilule et de pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ, ou bien se contenter d'attendre le bon moment ? Comme, par exemple, la saint valentin à venir...?

— Que... euh...

Le regard que lui lança Daichi le dissuada de se défiler. Il inspira longuement.

— C'est ta meilleure amie, tu dis ?

— C'est un exemple.

— Un exemple. Eh bien... si l'affection que tu portes à ton amie t'empêche de penser à autre chose et que tu préfères être honnête avec elle malgré tes chances d'échec, il vaudrait mieux te débarrasser de ce poids le plus vite possible. Évidemment, tout dépend de la réaction de la personne en question...

— Oh, elle ne dira rien. Si ça avait des chances d'influencer les performances de l'équipe, ça aurait été une toute autre histoire.

— L'équipe ?

Daichi ne dit rien. Takeda plissa les yeux.

— Sommes-nous en train de parler de Shimizu ?

Le capitaine le regarda un long moment, puis il éclata de rire.

— Kiyoko ? Non, pas du tout ! Enfin, c'est une amie, mais... bref, je crois que je vais suivre vos conseils. Je n'aimerais pas que ça gène mes performances. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

— Ah, euh, je... de rien ? Je suppose...

Daichi partit en courant vers les vestiaires, laissant là un Takeda légèrement hébété qui ne tarda toutefois pas à reprendre ses esprits. Il était sur le point de partir quand il fut interrompu par un cri dans son dos.

— Takeda-sensei ! l'appela Sugawara.

Décidément, cette journée n'était pas prête d'être terminée. Il lui sourit.

— Je peux t'aider ?

— J'ai vu Daichi venir vous parler, expliqua-t-il. On dit que vous avez été conseiller matrimonial, alors j'ai pensé qu'il venait peut-être pour des problèmes de cœur, et...

Takeda l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Qui a dit que j'avais été conseiller matrimonial ?

— Nishinoya, dans la salle du club. Ce n'est pas vrai ?

Nishinoya – bien sûr. Après tout, c'était lui qui était venu le voir en premier ; il était apparemment très amoureux de quelqu'un dont le caractère était complètement opposé au sien, probablement Kiyoko. Takeda haussa les épaules avec un sourire d'excuses.

— Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un simple enseignant, répondit-il.

— Ah. Enfin, peu importe. Qu'avez-vous dit à Daichi ?

— Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr que...

— Il a le béguin pour une « très bonne amie » à lui, c'est ça ?

— Il t'en a parlé ?

— Plus ou moins.

Son sourire n'avait pas l'air très franc. Takeda fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

— Que lui avez-vous dit ? Vous lui avez conseillé de faire sa déclaration ?

— Il avait l'air de l'avoir déjà décidé.

— Quel imbécile.

Il était rare de voir Suga parler ainsi de son capitaine. Interloqué, Takeda lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— Ce n'est rien. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, cependant, il l'arrêta à nouveau.

— Je sais que vous n'êtes pas conseiller matrimonial, mais... si quelqu'un venait vous faire une déclaration – quelqu'un de proche de vous, j'entends – et que vous vouliez le remballer gentiment sans prendre le risque de détruire votre amitié, comment vous y prendriez-vous ?

Il y eut un long silence. Puis :

— Je suppose que si tu le lui expliques calmement... il n'y a parfois pas grand chose à faire.

— Bon... si vous le dites. Bonne soirée, monsieur.

Il paraissait troublé ; alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui, Takeda l'entendit marmonner : « Il sait pertinemment que j'ai déjà quelqu'un, pourtant. »

Il resta immobile un long moment. Puis il reprit sa route.

 _xxxxx_

— Et ensuite, il a raccroché avant que j'aie pu lui poser la question. Enfin, pas qu'il ait _voulu_ raccrocher, je crois que son téléphone est tombé, ou bien c'est à cause de Kuroo – il n'aime pas qu'on entende ce qu'il dit, vous voyez ? Enfin, je comprends, j'aime pas non plus. Après ça, j'étais plus du tout sûr, parce que j'étais encore plus stressé qu'avant un match et que j'avais peur qu'il réponde pas, et puis s'il s'en fiche ? Ou s'il dit rien ? Ou bien...

— Hinata, viens-en aux faits.

— Vous croyez qu'un SMS suffirait ?

Takeda se passa une main sur le visage.

— Je ne le connais pas vraiment mais, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise avec les appels téléphoniques, n'est-ce pas ?

— Maintenant que vous le dites...

— Un SMS semblerait approprié. Ça lui laissera au moins l'occasion de se remettre les idées en place – et puis, ce sera moins stressant pour vous deux, je me trompe ?

— Un SMS...

Sans prévenir, Hinata sortit son téléphone de sa poche et se mit à écrire en en regardant de temps en temps en l'air pour réfléchir.

— Hinata, je ne pense pas que...

— Voilà !

Il planta l'écran devant lui. Takeda retira ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux, puis les remit pour lire ce que lui montrait Hinata.

« Ho, Kenma ! On sort ensemble ? »

En voilà un qui allait droit au but. Il dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de sourire – Hinata l'aurait peut-être mal pris.

— Ça demanderait peut-être un peu de, comment dire... de mise en contexte.

— De quoi ?

— Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Tu sais, tu pourrais lui parler de...

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que le portable manqua de tomber de ses mains. Par chance, Hinata le rattrapa en urgence ; lorsqu'il y reposa les yeux, cependant, il avait l'air si catastrophé que Takeda fut pris d'une montée de stress instinctive.

— Ça l'a envoyé, annonça Hinata à voix basse.

Il pâlissait à vue d'œil. À dire vrai, il lui faisait un peu de peine. Le garçon plaqua une main sur sa bouche en murmurant un vague : « Je crois que je vais vomir » puis fila vers le couloir sans tarder. Le portable, lui, était resté sur la table.

Profitant de ce moment de solitude, Takeda glissa la main vers son sac et en sortit un petit cahier à spirales acheté tout récemment. Il passa les pages déjà noircies par l'encre jusqu'à arriver aux premières lignes libres disponibles. Il y griffonna quelque chose vite-fait avant de le refermer d'un coup sec, surpris par la vibration du téléphone sur la table. Il n'y risqua même pas un coup d'œil – sa mère l'avait mieux élevé que ça.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Hinata qui tanguait comme un bateau luttant contre les vents au milieu d'une tempête. Non, l'image était mauvaise. Takeda n'avait décidément rien d'un poète.

— Tu as reçu un message, l'informa-t-il sans savoir exactement si c'était une très bonne idée.

Blanc comme un linge, Hinata récupéra son portable sans pour autant y accorder le moindre regard.

— Je ne peux pas regarder, dit-il.

Sa voix tremblait-elle ? Difficile à dire. Takeda lui sourit.

— Il va bien falloir que tu regardes un jour.

— Et s'il a dit non ?

Bonne question. Il décida de la contourner du mieux qu'il pouvait.

— Et s'il a dit oui ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, bien sûr, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait hâte de connaître la fin de l'histoire – qui aurait cru que les déboires amoureuses des uns et des autres pouvaient être aussi captivants ?

Hinata se mit à faire les cent pas.

— Calme-toi, Hinata. Vois ça comme...

Il lui fallait une comparaison suffisamment efficace pour forcer Hinata à se lancer. Efficace et compréhensible. Ah, bien sûr ; avec lui, c'était évident.

— ...comme un match de volley. Tu oublies tout ton stress une fois sur le terrain, non ? Imagine qu'il s'agit juste de mettre un pied de ton côté du court. La balle est en train de revenir vers toi – tu vas la laisser tomber sans même tenter de la recevoir ?

Hinata pencha la tête.

— Je suis nul en réceptions.

— Bon, d'accord, mais... tu sais, pour, euh, l'équipe...

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien représenter l'équipe – sa métaphore lui échappait un peu trop facilement. Par chance, Hinata sembla trouver cette explication valable. Il déverrouilla l'appareil en retenant son souffle. Involontairement, le professeur l'imita.

L'expression d'Hinata changea si vite que Takeda douta un moment l'avoir vu au bord de la mort. Pendant un très court instant, il sembla abasourdi ; puis sa bouche s'étira en un sourire lumineux au point de faire briller ses yeux, et Takeda hocha la tête.

— Un nouveau match gagné, je dirais, dit-il simplement.

Comme incapable de répondre (un fait plutôt rare quand on parlait d'Hinata, nota Takeda), le garçon lui montra simplement l'écran du portable qui affichait : « D'accord. »

Le message était plutôt laconique mais, au moins, il ne manquait pas de clarté. Hinata le relut une nouvelle fois puis, sautillant pratiquement sur place, il remercia Takeda qui l'interpella avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se sauver dans le couloir pour crier sa joie à la face du monde.

— Attends une seconde, Hinata.

Il avait du mal à tenir en place.

— Ce n'est pas très important, mais j'ai une question pour toi.

Le garçon se calma un peu. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel Takeda répondit par un simple sourire. Il avait ouvert le carnet devant lui, un stylo-bille à la main.

— Sugawara a bien un petit-ami ?

 _xxxxx_

La compétence clé d'un conseiller matrimonial était avant tout l'observation.

C'était pour cette raison que Takeda s'était rendu à l'entraînement, ce jour-là. Debout près de l'entrée, il regardait les joueurs disputer un match à six contre six sous le regard vigilent du coach qui refusait de leur donner le moindre conseil avant la fin du set.

Comme d'habitude, Kageyama et Hinata donnaient du fil à retordre à leurs opposants ; Nishinoya et Asahi n'hésitaient pas à leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, cela dit, et les scores étaient plutôt serrés lorsque le match se termina enfin.

L'équipe se réunit pour écouter les conseils d'Ukai. La façon dont ils s'étaient placés était plutôt curieuse. Il fallut un moment à Takeda pour comprendre ce qui lui donnait cette étrange impression ; puis il vit Daichi, les bras croisés à côté d'Ennoshita, et constata l'absence des cheveux cendrés de Sugawara qui, d'ordinaire, ne s'en séparait guère.

Il ne les vit pas s'adresser la parole de tout l'entraînement.

Bon, voilà qui répondait au moins à quelques questions. Il le nota dans un coin de sa tête.

Une autre chose étonnante était le comportement d'Hinata. À vrai dire, il n'avait rien de spécial, ce qui avait de quoi surprendre quand on connaissait son caractère et ce qui s'était produit pas plus tard que la veille. Takeda aurait cru que l'équipe entière serait au courant en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, pourtant il n'entendit pas une seulement fois cité le nom de Kenma, pas même par Tsukishima qui, il en était certain, aurait été le premier à faire des remarques moqueuses dès la perche tendue. Par conséquent, Hinata n'avait rien dit. Takeda ne savait même pas qu'il était capable de garder un secret.

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa, cela dit, lui fit comprendre rapidement que tout allait bien. Il en fut un peu soulagé – apprendre que tout ça n'avait été qu'un malentendu lui aurait brisé le cœur. Enfin, façon de parler.

Le coach signifia enfin la fin de l'entraînement et tous se mirent à ranger la salle le plus rapidement possible. Quand Asahi passa auprès de lui, Takeda lui demanda à voix basse :

— Alors, tu t'es décidé ? À propos de la personne...

Asahi eut l'air paniqué. Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'était là.

— Désolé, dit Takeda, je ne voulais pas te prendre par surprise. Je me posais simplement la question.

— Non, je, euh... enfin...

Il baissa lui aussi la voix de sorte que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre.

— C'est que... uh... cette personne a quelqu'un en tête, je crois... et je me dis qu'il serait peut-être mieux que j'attende... pour être sûr...

— Tu crois ?

— Je ne sais pas, pour être honnête.

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Takeda lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

— Courage.

— Merci... au fait, hum... Noya est venu vous voir, pas vrai ? C'est lui qui m'avait dit que vous pouviez aider.

— Nishinoya ? Oui, en effet.

Il avait le béguin pour une fille au caractère parfaitement opposé au sien et en plus très grande, ce qui n'arrangeait rien au complexe qu'il faisait sur sa taille. Il l'avait décrite comme un peu trouillarde, raison pour laquelle il n'osait pas lui –

Il manqua de s'étouffer. Asahi, l'air inquiet, lui demanda s'il voulait un peu d'eau, mais il secoua la tête.

— Tout va bien. Tu sais quoi, Asahi ? Tu devrais arrêter d'hésiter. Je suis presque sûr qu'il dira oui.

Daichi choisit ce moment précis pour tirer son ace jusqu'aux balais, le tout en fulminant copieusement. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur, ces derniers jours. Enfin, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Tsukishima et Yamaguchi quittèrent la salle ensemble comme à leur habitude mais, cette fois, ils ne furent pas suivi par Hinata et Kageyama ; le passeur, en effet, était resté un peu en arrière et lançait de constants regard vers le professeur qui commençait à en savoir assez pour ne pas le laisser hésiter très longtemps.

— Besoin de conseils, toi aussi ?

Kageyama se figea. Bingo.

Le garçon marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents. Il ne comprit pas.

— Répète ça plus lentement.

— J'ai un ami qui...

Il réfléchissait si activement que des plis se formaient sur son front. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il était un peu plus confiant.

— J'ai un ami qui est passeur dans une autre équipe et il est (il marmonna un mot incompréhensible) de son principal attaquant avec qui il a une relation particulière parce qu'ils sont amis et qu'ils sont aussi le pivot de l'attaque de l'équipe mais ce n'est pas très important, aussi s'il le lui disait ça détruirait le dynamisme de leur duo et ils se mettraient à perdre des match et _qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?_

Takeda leva la main.

— Hinata ne te l'a pas dit ?

Kageyama avait l'air effaré.

— Il vaut mieux que tu passes à autre chose, conseilla Takeda. Comme c'est parti, tu risques d'être déçu.

— C'est... je... pas moi. Un ami. Je vais me changer.

Il s'inclina légèrement et fila vers les vestiaires. Takeda fronça les sourcils. Si Kageyama s'y mettait aussi, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Il passa une main sur son menton. Quelque chose paraissait bizarre, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Quelque chose qui aurait dû lui sembler évident.

Il ouvrit son cahier. Le referma.

Ça devait être une simple coïncidence, rien de plus.

Il n'y pensait déjà plus lorsqu'il passa devant le magasin Sakanoshita devant lequel Narita et Kinoshita semblaient en pleine conversation.

Il fut forcé d'y penser lorsqu'il les vit se rapprocher bien plus que ne l'exigeaient les convenances. Sous le choc, il oublia de détourner les yeux ; par chance, les deux garçons ne le remarquèrent pas et il put reprendre sa route sans autres interruptions spontanées.

Narita et Kinoshita, pensa-t-il lorsqu'il fut tranquillement installé dans la maison modeste qu'il avait achetée quelques années plus tôt. Incroyable.

Non, pas si incroyable que ça. Il aurait dû y penser lui-même, l'imbécile.

Il écrivit dans son cahier avec application, s'arrêta un court instant pour enfin relier les noms des deux garçons à l'aide d'une épaisse ligne rouge.

Bien. Cette histoire commençait vraiment à devenir étrange. Pour autant, son hypothèse était encore loin d'être prouvée. Il valait mieux s'assurer de sa validité avant d'alerter les autorités scientifiques compétentes – pour sûr, tout cela demandait une enquête sociologique d'envergure.

Ses yeux fixés sur la page, il laissa son visage reposer sur sa main afin de ne pas tomber endormi.

Tout cela devait être un effet de son imagination. Certes, il était désormais évident que Kinoshita et Narita étaient dans une relation confirmée ; certes, Daichi nourrissait sans nul doute des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour son vice-capitaine qui, d'accord, entretenait une relation avec un mystérieux inconnu (bien qu'Hinata ait juré qu'il s'agissait du « Grand Roi », Takeda ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes – Suga le connaissait à peine, et il ne pouvait croire que cette coutume s'étende à toutes les équipes de volley du coin, bien que ce soit techniquement possible, voire totalement possible, maintenant qu'il y pensait...) ; il était vrai qu'il avait été témoin de la déclaration d'Hinata (qui était donc en couple avec un joueur de volley d'une autre équipe, lui aussi... mais mieux valait ne pas s'avancer sans plus d'occurrences pratiques) ; également que Kageyama, malgré les détours qu'il avait pris, avait un béguin à peine discret pour « le feinteur le plus puissant » (ce qui expliquait peut-être le silence d'Hinata, mais était-il suffisamment clairvoyant pour l'avoir remarqué ?) ; enfin, il était plus que probable qu'un lien du même genre unisse Asahi et Nishinoya – c'était évident, en fait, avec le recul.

Mais cela ne prouvait rien. Après tout, Tanaka avait une affection avouée pour Shimizu (mais n'avait-il pas pensé la même chose de Nishinoya ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre). L'attitude d'Ennoshita n'avait jamais rien laissé entendre, et il doutait fortement du fait que Yamaguchi ou Tsukishima puissent cacher des quelconques sentiments pour quelqu'un. Le premier était trop dévoué à son meilleur ami pour penser à qui que ce soit d'autre, quant au second, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas tellement son genre. Ukai ne comptait pas, il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe à proprement parler. Quant à Shimizu et Yachi... non, définitivement impossible. Enfin, il était vrai que la première n'avait jamais été ouverte que depuis qu'elle avait rencontré la deuxième manager, mais c'était ainsi que se forgeaient les amitiés, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut du mal à s'endormir, ce soir-là, et lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, ce fut pour rêver qu'Ukai lui demandait pourquoi diable il n'était pas encore marié sans qu'il puisse trouver de réponse appropriée. Pour une raison obscure, le coach insistait tellement qu'il se mit à se poser des questions qui ne lui étaient encore jamais venues à l'esprit. Il se réveilla étrangement perturbé.

Contraint de vérifier ses hypothèses, il se rendit à l'entraînement du lendemain l'œil grand ouvert.

Maintenant qu'il était au courant, il était manifeste que Narita et Kinoshita partageaient plus qu'une simple amitié, comme c'était le cas pour Nishinoya et Asahi (ils semblaient même plus proches que d'habitude – Asahi avait-il décidé de sauter le pas ?). Les regards en biais que jetait Kageyama à Hinata était visibles de si loin qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu passer au-dessus. Il semblait de très mauvaise humeur, d'ailleurs, mais se calma assez vite lorsque Suga vint le prendre à part quelques minutes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Takeda pour comprendre qu'Hinata avait lâché la bombe : il récoltait de temps en temps de grandes tapes dans le dos de la part de Nishinoya et Tanaka y allait joyeusement de ses petits commentaires.

Daichi et Suga, d'ailleurs, semblaient s'être rabibochés. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Il s'appuya contre le mur. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de répondre à ses questions – il connaissait bien Tanaka, mais il hésitait à l'interroger sur sa vie amoureuse. Pas qu'il ait envie de se renseigner, à vrai dire. Il n'était pas le premier à s'être penché sur le sujet : c'était Nishinoya, Asahi et les autres qui l'avaient forcé à le faire.

Il profita d'un passage d'Hinata pour lui poser directement la question.

— Tiens, Hinata... commença-t-il, mais il fut rapidement interrompu par une exclamation du première année.

— Elle est revenue ! s'écria-t-il. Je savais que ça marcherait !

En effet, Shimizu entrait dans le gymnase main dans la main avec...

— Ça alors, murmura Takeda.

— La princesse et le villageois B, un classique, commenta Hinata avant de se précipiter sur Yachi pour la féliciter avec force cris enthousiastes.

Kageyama, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, hocha lentement la tête.

Takeda pinça les lèvres. Bon, eh bien, voilà qui était fait ; il restait donc quatre personnes à priori épargnées par la tendance, s'il en croyait ses statistiques. Comment un tel phénomène pouvait-il se produire ?

Bah, ça devait être hormonal. C'était la seule explication valable.

— Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? fit Hinata en revenant vers lui.

Yamaguchi avait pris sa place et échangeait quelques mots avec Yachi sous l'œil attentif de Tsukishima qui, à son habitude, ne réagissait qu'à peine.

— Ah, se reprit Takeda, hum... Tanaka doit être triste, pour Shimizu.

— Ah bon ? dit Hinata. Pourquoi ?

Il avait l'air sincèrement étonné. Takeda avait peur de savoir où cette conversation allait le mener.

— Il avait... des vues sur elle, non ?

Hinata pencha la tête.

— Sur elle ? Ça m'étonnerait. Il faisait juste ça pour rire. Et puis, ça fait bien trois mois qu'il est avec Ennoshita, alors...

— _Ennoshita_ ?

Trop, c'en était trop. Personne n'était donc épargné ? Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul espoir.

Il traversa la salle à grandes enjambées, se planta devant Tsukishima et le regarda droit dans les yeux – enfin, aussi bien qu'il pouvait le faire, vu la différence de taille.

— Tsukishima.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil. C'était l'instant de vérité.

— Est-ce que tu as une petite-amie ?

Silence.

— Vous vous rendez compte que c'est illégal, Takeda-sensei ? répondit-il finalement.

Comprenant le malentendu, Takeda secoua vivement la tête.

— Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Voyons, _jamais_ je ne...

— Tsukki, tu viens ? l'appela Yamaguchi de loin.

Tsukishima laissa échapper un soupir.

— Comme vous l'entendez, mon « petit-ami » m'appelle. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Takeda se laissa tomber au sol, terrassé par la nouvelle. Ce n'était donc pas un hasard. Il avait raison depuis le début.

Comment était-ce seulement possible ? De quelle façon les planètes avaient-elles pu s'aligner pour ainsi influencer les sentiments des joueurs de cette équipe de volley en particulier ? Était-ce une spécialité de Karasuno, ou cela valait-il pour toute la préfecture, tout le pays, voire même – il manqua de tomber dans les pommes – dans le monde entier ?

Il se releva difficilement, bien décidé à poser la question au coach Nekomata qui devait certainement connaître les histoires internes de son équipe. Puis il plaqua une main sur sa bouche comme pour retenir une exclamation. Ukai était ici chaque jour ; était-il possible qu'il ait été au courant de tout ?

Et s'il avait lui aussi été influencé par cet événement stellaire ?

Comptait-il comme un membre de l'équipe ? Comment...

Il sortit du gymnase en titubant. Toutes ses convictions avaient été ébranlées en quelques jours à peine. Sa représentation de la réalité s'était révélée plus fausse que jamais. De quoi pouvait-il être sûr, désormais ? Plus rien n'avait de sens.

Dehors, il posa les mains contre le mur du gymnase, anéanti. Quelqu'un avait brisé la vitre opaque qui le séparait de la vérité du monde. Ce sentiment l'emplissait d'une terrible impression de perte d'équilibre.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous êtes malade ?

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Sugawara. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son front rencontre le mur.

— Mon monde s'est écroulé, déclara-t-il.

— Je vois.

Non, il ne voyait pas. Takeda se tourna vers lui, un triste sourire aux lèvres.

— Quelque chose s'est passé avec le coach Ukai ? demanda Suga.

Son sourire disparut aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'Ukai venait faire ici ?

— Ukai-kun ? Pourquoi ?

— Oh, vous savez...

Pas vraiment. L'expression de Suga était plutôt intrigante ; ça ne prédisait rien de bon.

— À force de passer du temps avec eux tous, j'ai fini par être plutôt observateur, dit le passeur. Je sais reconnaître un problème de cœur quand j'en vois un. Vous vous êtes disputés, c'est ça ?

— Je... cœur ? Ukai-kun ? Quoi ? Mais...

— Oh, vous n'êtes pas... ?

— Hein ?

Ukai. _Ukai ?_

Suga eut un rire nerveux.

— Je croyais que vous étiez... vous savez. Désolé. Il vous a rejeté, c'est ça ? Je dois avouer que ça m'étonne, mais...

Lui et _UKAI_ ?

— Je... non... ce n'est pas du tout...

Suga lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

— Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas. J'espère que ça s'arrangera pour vous.

— Sugawara !

Ce dernier, qui allait s'en aller, s'immobilisa.

— Sensei ?

— Tu es avec Oikawa, c'est ça ? Le capitaine d'Aoba Johsai ?

Suga ne put retenir un gloussement.

— C'est Hinata qui vous a dit ça ?

— Plus ou moins.

— Il n'a pas exactement tort. Enfin, nous n'avons pas signé de contrat – Daichi m'en a un peu voulu, au début. Il n'est pas fan du concept.

— Pas fan ?

— Je crois qu'il me voulait pour lui tout seul. Enfin, il s'est habitué, je suppose, même s'il risque de ne pas aimer le croiser dans la rue... avec un peu de chance, je ne serai pas là pour le voir. Les histoires de cœur... compliqué, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis il lui tourna le dos, les yeux plissés vers les vestiaires.

— Je ferais mieux d'y aller avant que Daichi ne referme le local. Je ne suis pas vraiment un bon conseiller, mais je vous souhaite bon courage. Accrochez-vous. Je suis sûr qu'il finira par accepter, il suffit d'être persistant. Vous excellez dans ce domaine, non ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre ; Suga était déjà parti. Il resta complètement immobile un long moment. Il examinait sa vie depuis son premier souvenir avec un profond recueillement.

— Ah, sensei !

Il ne sursauta même pas. Ukai sortait de la salle, les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

— Vous attendez quelqu'un ? demanda le coach en haussant un sourcil.

Le silence sembla durer une éternité. Takeda porta une main à son front, puis il replaça correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

Suga avait raison. Au point où il en était, de toute façon...

— Vous faites quelque chose, ce soir ?

Ukai, un peu surpris, répondit :

— On s'occupe du magasin, alors j'imagine que non. Pourquoi ?

— Allons manger quelque chose.

Ce n'était même pas une question. Ukai alluma une cigarette.

— Pourquoi pas ? Il faut bien décompresser de temps en temps.

Takeda lui sourit.

— Exact. Et puis, il y a beaucoup de choses dont j'aimerais vous parler.

Ukai ne répondit par rien d'autre qu'un hochement de tête. Au loin, Suga ressortait des vestiaires, accompagné d'Hinata et de Nishinoya. Tous trois s'arrêtèrent net en les voyant ; puis, d'une commune volonté, ils lui adressèrent de grands signes d'encouragement avant de s'en aller en riant tous ensemble.

Takeda s'éclaircit la gorge.

Après tout, on ne pouvait rien faire contre le destin.

* * *

Mdr. Je suis désolée pour certains étranges pairings *tousse* _Tanaka_ *tousse* mais il le fallait. Hahaha :D. Aussi, RIP cœur de Kageyama.

Avoir un blocage en écriture est vraiment une expérience terrible. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait obligé à écrire ça, lol. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu.

En attendant, j'ai un OS TsukkiYama, un OS iwaoi super grave long et une fic TsukkiYama (car j'aime le TsukkiYama) angst af sur le feu, et bien sûr elles refusent d'avancer parce que la vie est une chieeeeeeeeenne. Puissent les planètes s'aligner de sorte à ce que je puisse écrire tout ce dont j'ai envie.

Il y a des chances pour que le prochain truc que je poste ne soit pas du tout un de ces trois trucs, parce que vous savez, vexation universelle, etc. *sigh* Si vous voulez me lancer un défi, histoire que je procrastine correctement, laissez-moi simplement un pairing/thème/n'importe quoi par MP ou review. Je fais tout à l'exception de ce qui implique Tanaka ainsi que du smut. :D

Bisous bisous. Lel. Je retourne mourir dans mon coin (et re-re-re-re-regarder la S2 de Hq parce que non, j'en ai jamais assez).

Si ce texte vous a plu (ou non) n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! Même très courte, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive toujours pour écrire d'autres trucs, haha :D


End file.
